Dibujando un adiós
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Luego de haber sido capturado por sus padres, Vlad planea volverlos contra Danny durante una pequeña prueba que él mismo creó... pero no todo resulta como lo planeamos... Death Character. Un poco OOC
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom no me pertenece aunque lo desee por navidad

Jazz: Ya usaste esa frase ._.

S-N: Lo sé -_-

Jazz: Y Danny? ¬_¬

S-N: o_o …. al fic!

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo de decir la verdad, pero si no lo hacía, me iban a disecar. Cuando ellos me atraparon me dijeron eso, sin embargo, ahora estoy confundido. Sigo vivo. Al despertarme descubrí que estaba encerrado en una gran caja transparente -creo- porque todo estaba oscuro excepto esta zona. Se encendió una luz en donde apareció…<p>

- Hola Daniel -dijo Vlad con su típica sonrisa de ricachón

Lo miro desinteresado sorprendiéndolo- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No me vas a atacar? ¿Ni siquiera: 'Eres un fruitloop' o 'Sabía que estabas envuelto en esto'? -parecía confundido

Ladeo la cabeza- ¿Tengo que atacarte? ¿Por qué? -no entendía. Quería, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo.

La luz se apagó y escuché susurros. Hice una bola ecto-plásmica pero mientras jugaba con ella, un sector se alumbró… Sam estaba allí… **_atada_**. Me alarmé

- ¿Sam? -pregunté desesperado- ¿Sammy? ¿Estás bien? -no respondía- Sam, respóndeme

Levanta un poco su cabeza- ¿Danny? ¿Eres tú? -note un par de ojos verdes. No era su voz, no eran sus ojos, no era ella

- Tú no eres Sam -frunzo el ceño

Hace que su pelo tape sus ojos- Danny, soy yo, Sam ¿Ya no me reconoces?

- Tú no actúas como Sam, no tienes la voz de ella, ni siquiera sus ojos y no hueles a lirios, no eres Sam -sacudo la cabeza- ella odia que la llame Sammy

Oscuridad nuevamente. Esta vez escuché voces hasta que se volvió a encender la luz pero esta vez acompañado de gritos como 'No lo dejen libre', 'Devuélvanlo al laboratorio', 'Debemos destruirlo' pero sólo un 'Daniel es inocente'. Vi una mesita con un objeto antiguo acompañado de telarañas. Culpando mi curiosidad empecé a dar vueltas para luego acercarme hasta la pared.

- Pareces un perro cuando haces eso… -escuché la voz familiar de quien juré que jamás me iba a convertir- Hola Danny

Cierro mis ojos- Tú no eres él ¿verdad? Es imposible, él esta encerrado en un termos y. ¿Estás planeando algo aca-

- Tu inútil cerebro parece haberse frito luego de tanta presión

Lanzo una mirada asesina- Si, eres Dan -me siento

- ¿No atacarás? ¿Ya no intentas vengar a tu familia? ¿No quieres pegarme? ¿Hacer que sienta por lo menos un poco del dolor que sentiste cuando los viste morir?

Tomé aire y lo boto- No has hecho nada malo por el momento. Ya te he derrotado una vez y no hay posibilidades de que me convierta en un demonio como tú… No tengo razones para atacar

- Has madurado -comenta- pero sigues siento un gusano débil al cual puedo aplastar con facilidad

Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro en derrota- Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?

- Te mueres por atacarme, soy una amenaza para ti y para tu perfecta familia ignorante

Mis ojos empiezan a arder con furia pero en vez de gritar o golpear algo, empiezo a dibujarlo quemando un poco el vidrio para que se quedara en él. Cuando terminé, empecé con Daniella, mi hija, y luego me dibuje a mi. Más tarde dibujé a Jazz, mi hermana; Sam, mi mejor amiga gótica; y Tucker, mi mejor amigo amante de la tecnología. No sé por qué dibujaba, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en esos momentos para no herir a nadie. Ni siquiera a ese demonio.

- ¿Intentaste escaparte? -dijo con una voz burlona

Sacudo la cabeza sin importarme si me mira o no- Estoy dibujando -respondí sin más detalles

Dibuje a mis padres sonriendo sin armas y a Valerie en su traje de cazadora con su papá. Dudé por un rato pero dibujé a los papás de mis mejores amigos continuando con ClockWork, mi guardián. Sólo me quedaba un espacio. Lo odiaba y no quería hacerlo, pero dibujé a Vlad junto con su gato Maddie. Me reí ante la imagen del fruitloop con la mascota que tanto le recomendé.

Miré a todos, ellos estaban sonriendo -excepto Dan con su sonrisa maléfica al igual que Vlad- , mirándome.

Me quede contemplando los dibujos cuando vi llamas alrededor de la caja, me alarme volando en varias direcciones. Intenté huir pero cada vez que me proponía a destruir una pared veía la cara sonriente de alguien. No quería hacerles daño sin importarme si eran dibujos o no. Parado al frente de mi propio dibujo, le disparé. Logré salir destruyéndome, haciendo que el resto siga siendo feliz.

Cuando ya estaba afuera me di cuenta de algo. ¿No eran anti-fantasmas? ¿Por qué? Me acerque a la mesa sin antes haber congelado las llamas que amenazaban mis dibujos.

- ¿Haz logrado salir? -sostengo el termos- Ya veo… ¿Te vas a marchar?

Lo dejo nuevamente- No lo sé -normalmente un fantasma común y corriente le respondería 'No necesito permiso de nadie para irme, esos idiotas se equivocaron al subestimarme y ahora lo pagarán'

- ¿Vas a quedarte hasta que te den permiso? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?

Baje la cabeza- No lo sé -insistí, tenía sentido. Por un lado deseaba irme y ser libre pero por otro, tenía que quedarme como buen niño, como si fuera un perro. Temía que me regañaran si me iba o hacía algo mal.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando varias sombras. Los primeros eran mis padres los cuales parecían muy confundidos y contrariados. Después entro Valerie con cara de querer atacarme pero su padre, por suerte, la retenía. Una chica vestida de Sam y Vlad aparecieron luego.

- Te dije que no eras Sam -me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza

Valerie dio un paso, estaba frustrada- ¿Qué clase de truco estás haciendo Phantom?

- ¿Truco? -ladeo la cabeza en confusión

Vlad se me acercó- Daniel, dame la mano -mis manos aún seguían verdes y las escondí

- Pero Mr. Masters, él v-

Hace una señal para callarla- Dame tu mano

No sé qué paso luego, pero le estaba dando la mano cuando sentí que algo o alguien se lanzó encima de mí y me clavó algo. Grite de dolor, de sufrimiento. ¿Era el fin? ¿Ya no iba a volver a ver a mis amigos? ¿Y Jazz? ¿Ya no le podría decir a Sam cuanto la amaba? Abrí los ojos sin mucha respiración viendo a Valerie sosteniendo un cuchillo que estaba lleno de ectoplasma y sangre.

Me miro horrorizada- ¿Qué eres, monstruo? - Yo no era un monstruo, sólo era diferente, yo no soy un monstruo ¿cierto? Eso es lo que Sam me dice, que ser diferente es especial, que soy especial

- ¡Daniel! -aparta a Valerie con un empujón- ¿Qué ha hecho Srita. Grey? ¿QUÉ HA HECHO? **¡Daniel!**

Llevaba una cara de confusión y de terror- Pero Mr. Masters ¡sus manos! Él-

- Sus manos son así porque ha usado demasiado ectoplasma

Mamá puso una mano sobre su hombro- Es sólo una basura ecto-plásmica, Vlad, sólo un fantasma -sentía la ironía de que mi archienemigo se preocupara más por mi que mis propios padres- No pueden morir, pero si Phantom muere, será por el bien de todos

- Daniel -me susurro- No te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos, pequeño tejón -quería reírme ante mi apodo- No te atrevas a cerrarlos o Samantha me va a matar -Sam, me había olvidado de ella… ¿Me amará también? No lo sé y no creo que llegue a saberlo

Tomo un poco de aire- Sam… -llego a decir. Me hacía señas de que me detenga, de que debía de conservar fuerza y energía.

Sentí como los anillos pasaban por mi cuerpo revelando mi débil cuerpo adolescente cubierto dsangre. Escuché cómo mis padres rompieron en llanto intentando negar de que yo era su hijos, de que yo no era un ser malvado, un fantasma. Vlad gritaba que arrestaran a Valerie mientras ella negaba también de que yo era su peor enemigo, pero después empezó a llorar pidiéndome disculpas. Yo nunca la ataqué, yo nunca les hice daño ¿merecía esto? ¿Por qué nunca puedo ser egoísta? ¿Por qué siempre tuve que sacrificarme para felicidad de otros?… Acaso… ¿acaso ahora estaban felices?

Cerré mis ojos llenos de lágrimas e ignorando el dolor dije mis últimas palabras:

_Te amo Sammy_

**Daniel James Fenton**

**Buen hijo, gran héroe**

**gran padre, gran amigo**

**1997 - 2011**

* * *

><p>(1): Lo de gran padre es por Daniella...<p>

Jazz: Oh por Dios

S-N: LO SIENTO! Sino que esta madrugada soñé con varias personas muriendo -cosa no bonita porque sentías como se caían y su dolor _- y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue Danny, Vlad, sus padres y Valerie T_T… Perdónenme todos los fans que me odian en estos segundos por haberlo asesinado D; xd


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
